Season
by Rilakkumahun
Summary: Pernikahan itu hanya terdiri dari dua orang saja dan tidak ada tempat untuk orang ketiga. Tetapi ketika musim berganti... It's ChanBaek Fanfiction. Only.


_Season and Love_

_._

_._

_._

Angin berhembus membawa serta dedaunan yang mulai mengering. Dingin musim gugur yang semakin terasa sampai ketulang. Mengeratkan jaket adalah satu-satunya caranya menghangatkan diri ditengah angin musim gugur yang menyiksanya. Perlu kalian ketahui bahwa seseorang itu amat sangat membenci dingin. Tubuhnya tidak akan pernah berhenti bergetar. Bibir yang semula berwarna merah jambu terlihat lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Sesekali melongokan kepalanya ke kanan atau kekiri kemana saja yang memungkinkan seseorang yang ditunggunya akan muncul.

Sudah tiga puluh tujuh menit -kalau ia tidak baik hati melupakan satu jamnya disana- hanya tiga puluh tujuh menit bahkan ia pernah berada seratus delapan puluh menit diluar seperti saat ini hanya untuk menunggu seseorang. Seseorang yang begitu istimewa untuknya.

Yahh istimewa. Kelewat istimewa.

.

.

.

"Mianhae.."

Menggemeretakan giginya, bukan karena amarah. Bukan sama sekali lagipula untuk merasa kesal meski hanya sebutir pasirpun ia tidak bisa. Terlebih pada seseorang yang berada di line seberang sana.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku sudah dalam perjalanan pulang kok"

Hening sesaat sebelum suara dalam lelaki disebelah sana membuyarkan kesunyian sesaat itu.

"Jangan berbohong. Aku bahkan tau kau masih duduk disana.."

"Benarkah? Dari mana kau tau? Bukankah kau tidak disini?"

"Kau tau, aku selalu ada didekatmu.."

"Hn?"

"Didalam hatimu.."

"Memang, eung kapan kau akan mengunjungiku lagi?"

"Entahlah aku agak sibuk akhir-akhir ini.. kau tau kan.. maksudku"

"Iya aku mengerti"

"Kau marah?"

"Pernahkah aku marah padamu?"

"Haha tidak"

Hening kembali.

"Baek.."

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya?"

"Kumohon aku ingin mendengarnya.."

"Kau bahkan sudah tau jawabannya"

"Kumohon sayang"

Menghela nafas sejenak "Aku mencintaimu.. selalu... dalam keadaan apapun"

"So do I"

Sebulir crystalin mengalir melewati sudut matanya. Mengakhiri sambungan telefonnya tanpa sengaja dengan seseorang disana. Ia sudah tidak kuat untuk menyembunyikan getaran tangisannya dalam suara cerianya. Tidak disaat rasa kecewanya semakin meluas dihatinya.

.

.

.

Malam berlalu, pagi menjelang menunjukan gradasi warna indah dicanvas langit kala fajar membentang. Kesunyian malam dan dinginnya angin, berganti dengan keadaan sebaliknya meskipun tidak dapat dikatakan hangat, setidaknya matahari tidak akan tidur dari tugasnya menghangatkan belahan bumi lainnya saat ini.

Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu Baekhyun -begitu lelaki muda bertubuh mungil ini dipanggil- telah terjaga. Sekedar menghangatkan diri dengan secangkir teh hijau hangat. Menonton acara mingguan yang selalu sama. Terkadang menggantinya dengan acara kartun kesukaannya.

Dan tepat ketika jam menunjukan pukul setengah delapan pagi Baekhyun kembali kekamarnya. Membangunkan sesosok lelaki yang masih terlelap dengan nyenyak tanpa harus merasa terusik dengan sinar mentari. Well, Baekhyun tahu lelaki ini pasti lelah. Jadi, ia akan selalu menutup gordennya. Lelaki mungil itu tak tahu jika lelaki yang ada dihadapannya saat ini akan datang selarut itu, ia kira malam ini lelaki itu akan bermalam _dirumahnya_ .

"Hei matahari sudah diatas kepalamu! Tidakkah kau ingin melihatnya. Aku lapar ayo kita makan" gumaman imut dengan suara anak kecil itu nyatanya mampu membuat seseorang dibawah selimut putih itu sedikit terkekeh. Berjuta kali lebih lucu ketika yang menggumamkannya juga lebih menggemaskan dari apapun.

Lelaki tinggi itu senang. Sangat senang ketika ia terbangun membuka perlahan kelopak matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah kekasihnya yang sedang memainkan helaian surai coklatnya dengan wajah serius yang sangat imut. Ya kekasihnya..

"Kau sudah berpakaian?"

"Hemm, aku sudah mandi beberapa jam yang lalu.."

Jawab Baekhyun sambil meletakan kepalanya diatas dada telanjang lelaki tinggi itu.

"Kenapa tidak menungguku?"

"Tubuhku lengket.. ugghh aku kan tidak suka"

Lelaki tinggi itu terkekeh sekali lagi. Sudah berapa kali ia dibuat tersenyum secerah itu dalam beberapa menit ini?!

"Engg Yeollie"

"Hemm?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Soal apa?"

"Kau bermalam disini malam ini, apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Sudah jangan fikirkan itu lagi.."

"Tapi.."

"Semua akan baik-baik saja kau mengerti?"

"Entahlah aku hanya.. merasa tidak enak saja. Dia pasti menunggumu kan?!"

"Baek, dengar aku.."

Chanyeol -lelaki tinggi itu- Mengangkat tubuh ringan Baekhyun meletakkannya diatas pangkuannya. Menatap kedua oniks kecil milik kekasihnya yang terlihat sendu. Sepasang mata milik Byun Baekhyun kekasihnya.

"Bisakan tidak membahas hal lain ketika hanya ada kau dan aku?"

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Baek.."

Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya sesaat. Memastikan bahwa yang akan ia dikatakan selanjutnya dapat menenangkan Baekhyun. Lelaki mungilnya.

"Dengan siapapun aku saat ini, aku tetap hanya mencintaimu Baek. Hanya dirimu"

Nyatanya kelopak matanya tidak begitu dalam hingga dapat menampung buliran air matanya yang membuatnya buram. Nyatanya setetes demi setetes air matanya akan mengaliri pipi putihnya. Membuat bibirnya bergetar. Dan lengannya akan selalu tiba-tiba mengerat pada leher jenjang lelaki dihadapannya saat ini. Membawanya mendekat dan menangis dalam diam disana. Menumpahkan rasa takutnya yang membuncah. Ia takut. Takut untuk kehilangan Chanyeol. Kekasihnya.

"A-aku takut.."

Telapak tangan besar Chanyeol mengusap dengan sayang surai madu Baekhyun. Sesungguhnya ia pun takut.

"Aku takut Yeollie akan meninggalkan aku sendirian"

"Sstt tenanglah. Aku disini"

Dan membawa Baekhyun dalam cumbuan panjang penuh cinta yang meluap. Mengulangi sekali lagi apa yang selalu mereka lakukan kala keduanya bertemu. Berbagi kehangatan dengan sentuhan intim seperti saat ini. Selalu begitu. Chanyeol hanya akan selalu melakukannya saat Baekhyun menjadi begitu gelisah. Menenangkan lelaki mungilnya itu dengan sentuhan-sentuhannya.

Yahh hanya itu..

.

.

.

_Marriage life_

Sebuah tangan terulur dihadapan Baekhyun. Membuatnya menoleh kemudian tersenyum ramah pada seorang asing didepannya.

"Hanya ini?"

"Iya tolong bungkus ini dengan kertas kado berwarna merah jambu."

"Ahh baik. Sebentar ya.."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sekilas. Menyiapkan selembar kertas kado berwarna merah jambu membungkus buku itu dengan rapi. Memberinya sedikit pita disekelilingnya. Dan kembali dengan sebuah senyum lebar, mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ini"

"Ahh terima kasih. Istriku pasti menyukainya."

_Istri_..

.

Berjalan pulang ditengah banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Hari ini ia lelah. Terlalu banyak yang membuat kepalanya terasa berputar. Baekhyun memang bukan seseorang yang akan dengan rutin menyimpan berbagai macam vitamin dikala musim dingin menjelang.

Tangannya terangkat membuka pagar kayu sebatas perutnya. Dan ketika lelaki manis itu mengangkat kepalanya. Kedua mata sipitnya membesar dan dengan cepat kakinya melangkah memasuki rumahnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Kau disini?!"

Seseorang yang tengah terduduk itu tersenyum lembut. Melambaikan tangannya meminta Baekhyun mendekat.

"Tapi sejak kapan?"

"Ahh aku akan membuatkan minum dulu untukmu."

"Baek.." Chanyeol menarik lembut tangan Baekhyun menahannya agar tidak pergi kemanapun.

"Kau kenapa Yeollie? Ke-kenapa tubuhmu hangat begini?"

"Kau sakit kan? Benarkan? Ahh pasti karena kau terlalu serius bekerja hingga tidak ingat waktu untuk istirahat. Kau juga pasti tidak makan dengan teratur kan? Astaga Yeollie, harusnya kau mendengarkan perkataanku kan! Bagaimana ini?! Persediaan obat-obatanku sedang kosong"

"Astaga kenapa lelaki mungil ini jadi begitu bawel sih?"

Mencuri satu kecupan dari bibir Baekhyun, "Coba perhatikan, bukankah kau juga sedang tidak enak badan?"

"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja.. sungguh"

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang mengusikmu? Kau terlihat begitu lelah seharian ini?"

"Darimana kau tau?" Wajah terkejut Baekhyun yang begitu lucu membuat Chanyeol terkekeh sebentar, sebelum kembali bersuara menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Kau tak ingat jika aku selalu berada disini.. dihatimu?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil meletakan telapak tangannya tepat didada Baekhyun.

"Aku tau, selalu tau.." gumam Baekhyun

"Sebentar ya, aku buatkan teh hangat dulu untukmu"

Baekhyun melangkah dengan cepat tanpa melepas mantel yang masih melekat ditubuh mungilnya. Hingga ia merasakan seseorang tengah melingkarkan tangan kekarnya diperutnya.

"Kau belum menjawabku, sayang"

"Menjawab apa?"

"Apa yang mengusikmu?"

"Kan aku sudah bilang tidak ada"

"Aku terlalu mengenalmu, Baek"

Hening, Baekhyun terdiam. Entah mengapa ingatannya terbawa pada satu setengah tahun yang lalu, tepat ketika pertama kali ia bertemu pandang dengan lelaki itu. Park Chanyeol. Lelaki dengan jas hitam yang terhujani salju kala itu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat lelaki itu tersenyum singkat tepat didepan matanya. Hanya sebuah senyum singkat yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun merasa terjun bebas kedalam lembah yang Baekhyun pun tak tahu namanya.

"Siang tadi"

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Seorang lelaki muda datang ke toko.."

"Memintaku untuk membungkuskan satu buku dengan kertas merah jambu, dia bilang itu untuk istrinya, ia bilang istrinya pasti menyukainya."

Chanyeol mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya.

"Aku membacanya sedikit, dan.."

Baekhyun menjeda kata-katanya. Menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam meyakinkan sesuatu agar ia tak terlihat menyedihkan.

_"Pernikahan itu hanya terdiri dari dua orang saja dan tidak ada tempat untuk orang ketiga"_

.

Ketukan dibadan pintu itu mengembalikannya kedunia nyata. Menangis membuat ia lelah, meskipun elusan tangan besar itu dikepalanya membuatnya yakin. Tetap saja rintihan pada sudut hatinya membuat ia sesak. Mempertanyakan sebenarnya apa yang tengah ia jalani bersama lelaki tampan itu. Sejak awal mestinya ia tau, sejak awal mestinya ia mengerti..

.

"Apa Chanyeol ada didalam?"

.

Bahwa Chanyeol..

.

.

Sudah memiliki pasangan hidupnya.

.

.

"Aku akan menyusul" begitu kata Chanyeol pada Yejin. Wanita yang telah sah memiliki Park Chanyeol sebagai suaminya.

Sedang wanita bernama Yejin itu hanya mengangguk patuh dengan senyum lembut dibibirnya. Kemudian mulai menjauh dari dua lelaki dihadapannya.

Chanyeol beralih menatap Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya menundukan kepalanya. "Baek.."

Panggilan itu agaknya berhasil membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. "Ya?"

"Aku pulang"

"Ahh i-iya.."

"Baek? Kau... menangis?"

Lelaki mungil itu kembali menundukan kepalanya.

Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Menghirup aroma shampoo bayi yang menguar dari helaian surai halus itu.

"Maafkan aku.." ucapnya diikuti sebuah kecupan sayang dipucuk kepala Baekhyun.

Tanpa tahu Yejin menatapnya dengan luka yang begitu dalam.

.

.

.

.

Kembali, angin musim gugur berhembus membawa serta dedaunan _ginko biloba_ yang mulai menguning dan rapuh.

Seminggu sudah berlalu. Berlalu semenjak Kim Yejin tiba-tiba menjemput Chanyeol. Dan sejak saat itu pula, Chanyeol tidak sama sekali mengunjunginya. Bahkan panggilan-panggilan dari Baekhyun tak sama sekali digubris oleh lelaki yang dicintainya itu. Baekhyun takut dan semakin takut. Seperti dedaunan itu. Baekhyun rapuh, ia takut benar-benar akan gugur seperti dedaunan layu itu.

.

_"Maaf Baek"_

_"Ta-tapi Yeollie"_

_"Maaf"_

_"Tidak Yeollie tidak Yeollie tunggu aku hiks tunggu aku"_

_Kakinya melangkah mengejar Chanyeol tetapi Chanyeolnya terus menjauh, memutih dari pandangannya. Memudar._

_"Yeollie.. kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku! Hiks"_

_Chanyeol menghilang sebelum Baekhyun sempat menggapainya. Sebelum Baekhyun sempat mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintainya._

_Dan anginpun berhembus membawa serta dengannya suara rintihan pilu hati Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun yang perlahan menunduk perih. Menangis dengan kepalan tangannya yang terus memukul dadanya yang berdenyut menyakitkan._

.

.

Pemuda manis itu terbangun dengan keringat bercucuran dan air mata yang meleleh dari sudut matanya. Nafasnya tersengal, dadanya bergemuruh. Bahkan tangannya menjadi begitu sulit hanya untuk menekan opsi dial.

Ia mulai menangis lagi, menyadari lelaki yang dihubunginya tak menjawab panggilannya.

"Kumohon.." gumamnya.

"Baek?"

Terkejut, Baekhyun jelas terkejut. Padahal beberapa hari belakangan ini Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memberinya kabar.

"K-Kau mengangkatnya? Kau mengangkat panggilanku? Hiks kau mengangkatnya.."

"Baek ada apa denganmu? Kau menangis Baek? Jangan membuatku khawatir sayang"

"Hiks aku a-aku hiks.. aku"

"Aku akan kerumahmu"

Baekhyun mengangguk samar meskipun ia sadar Chanyeol tidak akan melihatnya.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana Chanyeol?" Wanita itu bertanya dengan wajah keheranan melihat Chanyeol memakai mantelnya padahal jam masih menunjukan pukul duabelas lewat tiga puluh tiga menit.

"Tidurlah aku akan segera kembali"

"Segera kembali? Apa itu berarti satu minggu kemudian?" Yejin bertanya dengan kesenduan yang begitu tersurat dari raut wajahnya.

"Yejin-ah"

"Baekhyun lagikan?"

"Ia membutuhkanku Yejin"

"Apa kau fikir aku tidak?"

"Maaf"

Yejin menundukan kepalanya ketika Chanyeol mengecup sekilas pucuk kepalanya. Kemudian pergi meninggalkannya kembali sendirian. Sama seperti ketika ia mendatangi rumah Baekhyun dan meminta Chanyeol kembali.

.

.

.

Langkah Chanyeol berantakan, memikirkan mungkin saja sesuatu terjadi pada Baekhyun membuat hatinya tidak dapat berfikir dengan jernih.

"Baek!" Serunya menggema didalam rumah mungil yang selalu memberikannya kehangatan. Segera saja ketika ia tak mendapat sahutan apapun dari kekasihnya itu, kakinya melangkah memasuki sebuah kamar yang tidak terlalu besar. Kamar milik Baekhyun. Dan menjadi miliknya juga ketika mereka sedang bersama.

Lelakinya itu hanya menundukan kepalanya diantara kedua kakinya. Terisak perlahan dengan terus menyerukan namanya.

"Tenanglah aku disini" Chanyeol berkata seraya mendekap Baekhyun erat. Membuat lelaki itu memperlihatkan raut wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata.

"Hiks jangan tinggalkan aku hiks jangan!"

"Tidak Baekhyun tidak akan pernah."

Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol dengan taat mengusap lembut kepala Baekhyun. Hingga ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah merembes mengenai kulitnya. Baekhyunnya masih menangis.

"Sstt tenanglah, sayang"

"Kau meninggalkan aku, hiks kau berkata maaf lalu berjalan menjauh dariku, hiks aku memanggilmu tapi kau tidak menoleh aku takut hiks takut Yeollie hiks"

Sedikit banyak ia mengerti bahwa Baekhyunnya hanya bermimpi. Dan semakin merasa bersalah karena belakangan ini ia sengaja tak menghiraukannya. Ia hanya berusaha 'mengakhiri' ini. Berusaha mencari kebenaran tentang siapa pemilik hatinya. Mendengar Baekhyun menangis terisak seperti ini membuat hatinya sesak. Membuatnya merasa tertimbun rasa bersalah yang mendalam. Ia sungguh tidak bermaksud.

Chanyeol menggerakkan bibirnya diatas bibir tipis Baekhyun. Bersama dengan tangannya yang meraba setiap inchi tubuh mungil itu. Meresapi setiap kehangatan yang menjalar kedalam relungnya setiap kali bersama Baekhyun yang bahkan tak pernah sekalipun ia rasakan ketika bersama Yejin. Mungkin pernah tetapi itu dulu, ketika lelaki mungil dibawahnya itu belum sepenuhnya mengambil jiwa dan raganya. Karena bagaimanapun cintalah yang membuatnya menikahi wanita ramah itu.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku Yejin-ah"

Yejin tertunduk menatap lekat amplop kecoklatan yang tergeletak diatas meja itu.

"Kau benar, aku harus berhenti menyakiti kalian berdua. Maafkan aku"

"Jadi yang kau maksud dengan segera pulang adalah memberikan ini semua padaku?" Yejin terenyuh, menyadari bahwa waktunya sudah hampir habis. Hatinya sakit, hingga tanpa sadar matanya memanas dan membulirkan satu persatu air mata.

Jadi semua senyumnya selama ini sia-sia? Ia hanya mencoba menerima Chanyeol bagaimanapun ia. Termasuk ketika ia tau bahwa hati suaminya itu sudah tak lagi tertuju padanya.

.

.

.

Angin musim gugur berganti, desah gemerisik dedaunan kering yang bersentuhan sudah tak lagi terdengar. Musim bergulir.

Sudah satu bulan berlalu. Tepat tiga puluh hari. Dua puluh tiga hari sejak Chanyeol dan Yejin yang resmi tak lagi terikat. Ia tidak pernah memaksa sesungguhnya, terkadang ia berfikir harusnya ia yang menghilang saja. Seharusnya ia yang pergi. Seperti sepenggal pepatah yang pernah dibacanya.

_"Pernikahan itu hanya terdiri dari dua orang saja dan tidak ada tempat untuk orang ketiga"_

Tak ada tempat untuknya, tidak akan pernah ada. Seharusnya.

Hanya Park Chanyeol yang benar-benar membuatnya menjadi ada.

"Melamun lagi?"

Baekhyun tersentak, merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar dilehernya bersama dengan sebuah mantel tebal yang menyampir pada tubuhnya.

"Yeollie"

Chanyeol menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Baekhyun. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang selalu menemaninya setiap saat.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita kencan?"

"Kencan?"

Chanyeol berdehem, "Bagaimana kalau ke Namsan Tower?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, dengan senyum lebar yang mengembang dibibirnya. Hingga sebuah kecupan didahinya membuatnya tiba-tiba tersadar.

.

"Aku mencintaimu"

.

Dengan tetap tersenyum Baekhyun menjawab "Aku lebih mencintaimu, terima kasih Chanyeollie"

_'Telah membuat semuanya menjadi nyata untukku'_

_._

_-Dan ketika musim berganti hatipun dapat berganti, bukankah begitu?-_

_._

_._

_._

_End_

Yeayyy saya sudah mulai kembali menulis, angkat keteknya.

Deklarasi khusus untuk chanbaek! Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya selalu ingin baca FF chanbaek yang mellow seperti macam gini.

Tapi harus dengan ending ChanBaek lhoo~

Saya ga terima kalo endingnya bukan chanyeol yang memilih bersama baekhyun.

Oke saya juga udah mulai nulis FF blackpearl stone, tinggal nunggu netes aja deh..

Hahaha pyongg~!


End file.
